The Sky and the Shadow
by KaZuKi-RiNa
Summary: Just a short drabble about my fave pairing. Rogue X Wendy. A totally crack pairing but hey, it's my fave ! Kindly leave a review ! Try reading it. This fanfic might plant this pairing in your heart! xD


**The Sky and the Shadow**

**So, I've decided to make a fanfic about Fairy Tail~! Trust me, this is my very first fanfic for Fairy Tail so please go easy on me. This fanfic is about about Wendy and Rogue. Why? Because it's my most fave pairing! Yeah, I know. Totally crack-pairing but hey, there's a lot of crack pairing in Fairy Tail too so why not? XD Anyway enjoy reading~!**

Title: The Sky and the Shadow

Pairing: Wendy Marvel X Rogue Cheney

Rated: K+ (I think so...)

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Fairy Tail because if I do, I might have made these two interact more~!

Notes: Just a little note to tell all of you, some of it won't ever happened in the real Fairy Tail plot. So be aware of this note. (=.=)

* * *

**Nature**

Wendy was known by her friendly nature towards people no matter who or where they belong to. She even made friends with members from another guild other than Fairy Tail. Even so, there's one problem about making friends. As much as she wants to be nice with people from Sabertooth, she couldn't even muster up her courage to speak with them...especially the Twin Dragon Slayer.

**First Impression**

Rogue had always has his eyes on Gajeel, even Natsu when he was young. The two Dragon Slayer made him attracted to them, mostly Gajeel. Laxus wasn't interesting for him since he had Dragon Slayer power from a lacrima but Orga might be. As for Wendy, she was a complete different one. For a Dragon Slayer, she sure didn't look like one.

**Pity**

When Natsu and Lucy told their team about the Twin Dragon killed their own dragons, Wendy was trembling. How could they killed their own parents? Both Natsu and Gajeel were pissed by that action and Wendy was supposed to feel the same way but somehow, she only felt pity on them. Why? Because they were blinded by gaining power to be the strongest.

**Weak**

Normally Rogue didn't bother to know what's happening in Fairy Tail but the news about Wendy Marvell got attacked and was easily defeated somehow perk up his interest. Not really much but it was just as a proof that Wendy was weak and also an opponent that shouldn't be worried about.

**Jealous**

Wendy couldn't help but look at the other Dragon Slayer with jealousy. Dragon Slayers are supposed to be strong and tough. She was part of them but at the same time, she was weak. If she ever had a chance of fighting all Dragon Slayers, she might even lose to Sting or Rogue.

**Tried**

One night, Rogue was walking around Crocus and he unexpectedly stumbled upon something amusing. A sight where Wendy was practicing her Dragon Slayer's Secret Art at a wide open space park. She failed many times and he could see she was exhausted. Well, at least she tried.

**Loner**

During the Grand Magic Games, Wendy would stick close to her team since they're situated near Raven Tail. She didn't want the same thing happened again. She realized that Rogue was being distance from his team everytime. Whenever she looked at him hiding in the shadows, their eyes met and she quickly looked away. Even so, it happened almost everytime Wendy tried to look at him.

**Success**

During Wendy's fight against Chelia, Rogue wasn't interested but when he saw Wendy successfully did the spell she did the other night, he decided to stay and watched. When the battle ends with a tie, Rogue wasn't a bit impressed but somehow his view towards Wendy changed...just a little.

**No Mercy**

When the real Fairy Tail team, Natsu and Gajeel fought theTwin Dragon from Sabertooth, she could see how intense the fight was. Even she couldn't fight like that. Besides, what attracted her attention was how merciless Rogue can be in the battle than how he usually act outside.

**Healer**

The tag battle ends with Fairy Tail being the victor. The injury that the Twin Dragons suffered was beyond any healers could tend. Porlyusica met them and stated that only Wendy could heal their injury. That's when she became their healer. Sting refused but Rogue didn't mind as his condition what's impotant right now. Unnoticed by Wendy's intention of getting along with him.

**Closer**

The time she spent being Rogue's and Sting's healer was something she would never regreted in her whole life. To be able to get to know them better, Wendy managed to develop a bond with the Twin Dragons. Though Sting wasn't to please with her, Rogue didn't mind at all.

**Warmth**

When was the last time he received the feeling of warmth? He couldn't remembered...or maybe it never happened in his life before? If that's true, then Wendy's smile would be the first he ever received. He didn't hate it but he didn't like it either but he couldn't help but showed her his kind side other that Frosh.

**Sign**

She realized something when she took care of Rogue. He was worried. About what? She wanted to ask but she was scared that Rogue didn't like her to pry into his worries. So she decided to shut her mouth but at the same time, she couldn't help but worried about him.

**Free**

As expected, his guild Master was enraged by the result of the previous match but he still gave them a chance to make up for it. When Rogue met his Master privately, he decided to leave Sabertooth so that he could be free from his Master's control.

**Invite**

The news about Rogue had leaved Sabertooth spread wide and fast around Magnolia. Wendy quickly searched for him until she finally found him and his exceed partner, Frosh at Magnolia Plaze one night. She kindly invites him to join Fairy Tail so that he could feel what it feels like to be in a guild.

**Unexpected**

When Rogue first step inside Fairy Tail, he expect that everyone would protest on taking him as one of them after what his previous guild had done to their members before but what really happened was they welcomed him with open arms, smile on their face even from Natsu and Gajeel.

**Relief**

Wendy let out a sigh of relief when she saw everyone tried to get along with Rogue and quickly accepts him. What she was really glad was that she could help out someone that was just like her from before when she was still in Cait Shelter, who didn't get to feel what a real guild was supposed to be.

**Debt**

He was glad that he was accepted into Fairy Tail, even their Master accepts him after what had happened before. He own them his debt since he wouldn't know what he should do if he wasn't accepted but what he really owns a debt was with the Sky Dragon Slayer. For being the one that invites him first.

**New Friend**

Wendy felt glad for Carla since she finally found a female Exceed in Fairy Tail. Now she didn't have to worry about being the only female Exceed in the guild. Frosh seems attraced to Wendy which really made Wendy wonder why would Frosh get along with her when Frosh had Rogue?

**Team**

At first, Rogue wanted to team up with Gajeel if he ever managed to be in Fairy Tail but now that it happened, he decided to pushed away that idea and took a job alone. Seeing that Wendy also didn't have a team, Rogue decided to team up with her. Take it as a repaying his debt to her.

**Job**

It was different when she took a job before and after she teamed up with Rogue. They didn't got along at first since she was new to having other members other than Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza in her team. After a while, Rogue taught her to just act normally just like how they were when she was his healer the other time.

**Grand Magic Games**

He heard about it. The news that the Magic Council had forced that Grand Magic Games to stop because of discovery about an Eclipse plan. The final results ends up with both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth tie in the match. Rogue wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be happy or not.

**Master**

Wendy wasn't sure whether Master Makarov is happy about sharing the title as The Strongest Guild in Fiore with Sabertooth and the prized money had to spilt in half. Well, at least from what Rogue said about his former Master, Master Makarov was better and nicer that him.

**Family**

Staying in Fairy Tail had taught Rogue the value of friendship. This is what he had hoped for. He had always hoped for this kind of guild when he was just a young boy before joining any other guild. This guild, Fairy Tail, was like his new family. It was all thanks to Wendy for bringing him here.

**Fairy Tail = Fairy Tales**

Fairy Tail can never be matched with any other guild. To Wendy, Fairy Tail is like a place where two characters or more were fated to meet with each other. Just like Natsu and Lucy's first meeting where he saved her while Gajeel and Levy might have a bad relationship at first, now they were as closed as loverbirds. Without realizing, even she and Rogue were part of it.


End file.
